Todos los elfos mueren
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Nadie sabe cómo empezó. Nadie queda para contarlo. [Crossover El Silmarillion/El Incidente (o The Happening)].


**Aviso:** Esta ficción participa en el noveno reto del foro El Poney Pisador. Descargo incluido al final.

Escribir terror es harto complicado, por eso pecaré de conformista si llego a transmitir siquiera un hilo de desasosiego. De ahí que me haya animado a participar _in extremis_ ya sólo sea por aportar algo de diversidad, o quizás no, porque siempre acabe haciendo lo mismo.

N. del A.: el ambiente es primordial a la hora de leer relatos lúgubres, por lo que recomiendo escuchar en youtube una lista de audio que aparece tras introducir " _The Happening Soundtrack_ " en la búsqueda.  
Pero vamos, que si resulta demasiado trabajo, tampoco es imprescindible. Vosotros, lectores, elegís el grado de congoja a sobrellevar.

* * *

Nadie sabe cómo empezó.

Era una luminosa mañana de verano en los jardines de Tol Galen, en Ossiriand, siglos antes de la inocente llegada de Beren y Lúthien a esta isla para vivir juntos por fin tras regresar de los salones de Mandos, ignorantes de lo que allí acaeció.

Pero en ese momento en aquel remanso se erigía un sencillo burgo élfico habitado por nandor amantes de la naturaleza, de los bosques, y de los árboles.

Muchos de aquellos elfos simplemente disfrutaban del borboteo de las aguas cantarinas de los muchos regatos que surcaban su villa, manando puros y cristalinos. Algunos paseaban tranquilos a lo largo de la alameda o sumidos en debates calmos, otros se hallaban sentados sobre la hierba leyendo o escuchando el alegre trino de los pájaros.

Hasta que todo se detuvo durante unos minutos. Un vivaracho soplo de brisa.

Nadie movió un solo músculo. El tiempo estancó su curso petrificándolos. Privados de voluntad, suspendidos en la quietud sólo rota por el discurrir de los arroyos y el revoloteo de las mariposas.

Y entonces, después de aquellos instantes, una dulce elfina castaña clara de ojos grisáceos de las que se encontraban sedentes, balbuceó una amalgama de palabras sin sentido —«Página guarda. El hado estrella, que brotan»—; se alzó mecánica y silente y arrancó a correr violentamente con el único objetivo de abrirse la cabeza contra el grueso tronco de un sauce.

 **~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

Una hermana despierta bruscamente y sin miramientos a su hermano. Tras parpadear brevemente, éste constata que ella ha empacado prácticamente todo lo contenido en su modesta morada.

No espera a que el en apariencia muchacho se desperece; le suelta la mala nueva a bocajarro. Tienen que huir. En todo el alfoz se ha desatado una especie de epidemia que provoca que la gente se… suicide.

El elfo la mira incrédulo. Los _eldar_ no se suicidan. Es una tremenda estupidez. Y un imposible. Un don de Ilúvatar que no hay que despreciar y esas cosas, le argumenta a su hermana. Pero ella no se atiene a esas razones y lo saca a empujones del hogar ya huero, frente a cuya puerta aguardan amigos suyos listos para partir y con el miedo y la incertidumbre reflejados en sus rostros.

El jamelgo soporta estoico el peso de los bártulos mientras hermano y hermana caminan a su lado, guiándolo a través del bosque en aquella forzosa caravana.

Ella le relata lo que ha llegado a sus oídos. La arboleda central se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en un cementerio, propagándose luego a las calles aledañas. Sólo aquellos que habían permanecido dentro de sus casas resultaron indemnes, pero habiendo presenciado aquel horror inexplicable detrás de sus ventanas acristaladas.

Uno de los miembros de la comitiva quiebra su demente silencio de mirada perdida en el sendero refiriendo cómo ha contemplado en la distancia a su hijo, guardia de la urbe, extraer parsimonioso una saeta de la aljaba que colgaba a su espalda e insertársela distraído —pero seguro— en plena aorta. El doliente padre dice que le pareció apreciar una despedida en los labios de su hijo, que se movieron en un susurro ilegible para él desde tan lejos.

En realidad el chaval de casi doscientos años sólo pronunció un conjunto de vocablos sin lógica alguna —«Mar mohíno música mastica»—.

A medida que avanzan por la floresta, van decelerando su ritmo inconscientemente hasta alcanzar un calvero. Oyen voces cercanas, y se paran. Otra reata de corceles, más numerosa que la suya, cabalgados por sus convecinos se les aproxima desde la espesura. Estarán a media milla.

El hermano cree reconocer entre sus integrantes a un viejo camarada y le saluda con el brazo extendido para que lo divise. Pero eso no llega a suceder.

El azote del viento mece las hojas. Los jinetes refrenan sus caballerías. Jinetes que murmuran, inmóviles.

Y al cabo, desmontan.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, ya sean varones o hembras comienzan a trepar a los abedules, ascendiendo más y más, hasta que desaparecen de la vista del grupo del claro.

Qué rayos están haciendo, se pregunta el hermano. Mas no bien termina de rumiarlo, un ruido seco capta ahora su atención.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Ruido de impacto. De impactos. Y el elfo desorbita los ojos aterrado al percatarse de que se están tirando desde las copas de los árboles, como pesos muertos, golpeándose brutalmente con las ramas inmisericordes que obstaculizan la caída, acabando en el suelo con posturas imposibles: las rótulas de las rodillas del revés, la cabeza desalineada del cuerpo, los huesos surgiendo ferales de los brazos, cuerpos convulsionándose en un estertor interminable.

Los caballos piafan espantados desbocándose. Sus compañeros y su hermana gritan despavoridos ante la visión de sus congéneres cayendo a plomo, sin proferir quejas, alaridos, sin intentar agarrarse a algún vástago para salvarse. Pesados muñecos de trapo a merced de la gravedad.

Pánico.

El elfo ase a su hermana de la mano y la arrastra casi volando para alejarse lo más posible de donde sus conocidos se están arrojando.

Esa decisión es tan abrupta que sus colegas tardan en reaccionar y en seguirlos. Tardan, pero tres de ellos logran unírseles en su fuga.

Sólo tres.

Los otros se han congelado cuarenta pasos más atrás, con el abrazo del aire entre el forraje.

El hermano pugna por remolcar a su hermana, que involuntaria voltea la vista para cerciorarse de que no huyen solos. Pero de lo que se cerciora es de que sus amigos se están seccionando cuidadosa y concienzudamente las muñecas con el pequeño estilete del padre del soldado.

No te detengas, corre, corre, vocifera el hermano. Y la hermana se deja llevar junto con sus otros tres compañeros hasta que se escabullen de la vegetación. Caminan exhaustos, caminan sin rumbo, caminan sin nada que llevarse a la boca… Caminan atravesando el trigo alto.

El hermano se adelanta porque cree entrever una cabaña a una milla. Quedaos aquí, ordena a sus colegas y a su hermana, iré a inspeccionar. Y mientras se dirige hacia el chamizo comienza a reflexionar sobre todo lo acontecido. Necesita cavilar. Está convencido de que se le escapa alguna conexión.

Abre la puerta de la choza y se adentra cauto. Nadie. Nada.

Su hermana le dijo que los que no habían perecido estaban encerrados. La alameda. El viento… El viento que bufa entre las mieses donde le esperan su hermana y los demás elfos.

Y de pronto lo asocia todo. Y desesperado les chilla que corran hacia él, que salgan del trigal.

Y llegan a hacerlo, pero sólo durante unas cuantas zancadas.

Luego se van frenando tranquilamente, como si no planease peligro alguno, como si nada les preocupase, articulando sílabas enrarecidas —«son fiel, tan vos mal»—.

El hermano barbotea un _no_ tras otro que se van apagando entre un mar de lágrimas, arrodillado impotente en el umbral. Y cuando observa a su hermana degollarse con la daga de uno de los tres elfos que van recogiendo por turnos una vez consuman su propio tajo, cierra dando un portazo para no continuar asistiendo a aquella desquiciante abominación. Llora dentro por largo rato mesándose el cabello en un silencio sepulcral.

Luego desengancha frenético las cortinas y las hace jirones para taponar todas las rendijas de las ventanas y la puerta, apoyándose después en ésta escurriéndose hasta quedar sentado en el piso, donde solloza destrozado y abatido. Donde le sobreviene el sueño, donde finalmente se rinde a las pesadillas de Irmo.

Se despierta de madrugada, a duras penas, reticente, si no es por un silbido irregular y constante, apenas perceptible.

Sólo quiere hibernar, que transcurran los días, los años. Volver a los tiempos en los que los elfos sólo mueren de pena o por heridas de guerra. Decide permanecer en aquella barraca hasta que el contagio se disipe y se extinga. Sufrirá hambre, mas al contrario que los _edain_ él no puede perecer de inanición. Y de nuevo lo distrae ese agudo e incansable zumbido.

Rehúsa abandonar su estado latente. Quizás ese ululato sólo esté en su mente, no sea más que una ilusión. Pero éste se torna tan insistente que acaba juzgándolo real. Real y molesto.

Hasta que un escalofrío le paraliza el espinazo, porque con la lucidez recobrada determina por fin de qué se trata.

Un resquicio en la madera. Una mínima abertura por la que se filtra inexorable el aire exterior que ha serpenteado antes por entre las plantas del cultivo, portando indiferente su toxina.

Se levanta apresurado y vesánico para localizar la hendidura y taparla.

No pasa nada, se repite. Todo está controlado; calculado.

Todo está en el cálculo.

Cálculo. Veo. En el. Cálculo.

El. Cálculo.

Cálculo.

…

* * *

 **Descargo:** los personajes aquí retratados son de mi invención, mas nunca habrían sido imaginados de no existir el universo que creó el profesor J.R.R. Tolkien… ni tampoco si nunca hubiera visto _El incidente_ , de M. Night Shyamalan.


End file.
